1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for processing and curing tobacco leaves and relates particularly to a quickly attachable and detachable tine frame for a tobacco box rack in which tobacco leaves are stored and held while curing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the fall of 1974, bulk tobacco barns utilized what is commonly referred to as a single tier rack such as disclosed in FIGS. 6 and 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,713 to F. J. Hassler. In the conventional single tier rack, it is seen that the leaves were neatly aligned and supported in a vertical position within the curing and drying structure by the single tier rack. As can be seen from FIG. 5 from the Hassler Patent, the racks were supported transversely in each tier room and in the case of that shown in FIG. 5, the structure was designed to be three tier high with each single tier rack including one leaf length of bulk tobacco and each tier vertically separated within the structure.
In the fall of 1974, both Harrington Manufacturing Company and Long Manufacturing Company introduced what is now referred to as the box type tobacco rack, as shown in the following patents to Long: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,137; 3,888,533; and 3,935,959.
As will be appreciated from a study of the Long Patents and other types of box racks presently being produced, the box rack is first disposed in a filling position and tobacco leaves are conveyed in random fashion into an opened top of the container or box and while being filled, the leaves are generally manually or mechanically spread throughout the container. After the container has been appropriately filled, a top or tine frame is placed over the tobacco and attached so as to be securely held about the top portion of the box rack. After this, it is customary to insert a plurality of tines downwardly through the top, or the tine frame, of the box all the way through the volume of tobacco where the entering end of the tines is supported on the bottom or back side by a plurality of angle iron support members or the like.